


Need Want Desire Feel Touch

by lover_of_fanfic, Mystryfann (lover_of_fanfic)



Category: Original Work, Unspecified Fandom
Genre: Freeform, My First Work in This Fandom, Reader-Insert, Self-Insert, Why Did I Write This?, can't sleep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-23
Updated: 2020-01-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:15:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22377055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lover_of_fanfic/pseuds/lover_of_fanfic, https://archiveofourown.org/users/lover_of_fanfic/pseuds/Mystryfann
Summary: Reader lying in bed and can't go back to sleep.
Kudos: 4





	Need Want Desire Feel Touch

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little something I wrote. In RL I've been known to be a bit of a poetry writer.
> 
> Not exactly a story not exactly a poem. Not sure how to categorize this. You might call it a story insert for any fandom with reader insert.
> 
> Imagine yourself the reader, in any fandom you choose.

I lay here on my back, staring at the ceiling in the pre-dawn hours wondering and wandering — my mind racing, of want, and desire. My heart is painfully aching of a need. Need I can't express in actions or verbalize in words in my day to day. The quiet painful silence is excruciating. Yet the sound I hear so loud, only I can hear it. Like the Rapids of cascading waterfalls falling from the cliff's edge at horizon. I stand here listening, watching, the rainbow colors in the sky.

Feeling… I close my eyes.

Waiting.

My mind still racing; my heart is however aching of need want and desire. Deprived of touch to feel is an indulgent luxury, I crave it.

Sound so loud it's deafening and excruciatingly silent. Try to speak but no words pass my lips not a sound is spoken.

Frozen in fear…. Need, want, and desire escape my grasp. Deprived of the touch I am so yearning.

To feel simple touch…. A hug…. A caress. 

My mind still racing wondering in the silence of the pre-dawn hours.

Need, want, desire, and the feel of touch. 

I lay here in silence waiting for the mind to comprehend the aching yearning of mind body and soul.


End file.
